


I Miss You

by Twiceaday99



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, i dont even know anymore, i just miss mitzu okay, mitzu being soft girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twiceaday99/pseuds/Twiceaday99
Summary: Mina's kisses are the best and Tzuyu just can't get enough.





	I Miss You

"Mina unnie,"

"Oh, hi baby. I'm stuck between Doctor Strange and Black Panther. I mean I've watched them both like, ten times but—" Mina yelped after feeling something soft and sweet press against her lips. Her eyes wide in surprise, she put her hand on her lips as soon as the other pulled away. "W-What was that for?" She stammered with a hint of smile, looking up at her tall girlfriend who's hair was wet from coming out of the shower, water dripping all over the place.

"Nothing," Tzuyu grinned brightly, her eyes disappearing behind the happiness she was radiating.

Smiling fondly, Mina closed the lid of her laptop and put it away before stretching her arms out, inviting Tzuyu for a cuddle session. It was a very tempting offer, but Tzuyu was hesitant. "My hair hasn't dried yet."

Mina stood up from the couch with a giggle, and tiptoed to peck the tall girl on her lips. "Get the hair dryer," she said, poking Tzuyu's dimple.

Tzuyu saluted with a serious face. "Aye Aye, Ms. Myoui!" She ran off, making Mina laugh.

Soon, Mina was sitting on the couch with a hair dryer in hand as Tzuyu sat between her legs on the floor. The loud noise the hair dryer was making filled the room as Mina gently ran her fingers through Tzuyu's soft brown locks. Tzuyu sat cross-legged and examined her nails, patiently waiting for Mina to be done. After some time passed, Tzuyu felt herself getting sleepy. Just then, Mina turned off the hair dryer and wrapped her arms around her neck from behind, leaning down. "Sleepy?" She whispered in Tzuyu's ear and Tzuyu replied with a soft hum before turning her head to plant a lingering kiss on the older girl's cheek.

A gummy smile showed up on Mina's face at the sweet gesture and she too, kissed Tzuyu's cheek. Tzuyu slowly turned in Mina's arms and leaned up to kiss the older girl, her hands resting on Mina's thighs, her thumbs brushing the soft skin there. A little surprised, Mina returned the kiss and when Tzuyu moved her lips down to her neck, she giggled. "What's with all the kisses today?" Mina asked, wrapping her legs around Tzuyu's torso, puling her even closer.

"I miss you," Tzuyu confessed softly, leaving a few loving pecks down Mina's neck.

Mina giggled. "We literally live in the same dorm, Tzuyu."

"Unnecessary information," Mina felt Tzuyu smile against her neck and she lifted the younger girl's head gently to pull her into a passionate kiss. As their lips crashed together, Mina lied on her back and Tzuyu followed, desperate not to break the contact of their lips. Mina's hands were on a mission to trace every curve of Tzuyu's body and when she pulled away, Tzuyu chased after her breathlessly, wanting more.

Mina then whispered with a smile that should be illegal according to Tzuyu, "I miss you too."

Showing a dimpled smile that melted Mina, Tzuyu kissed her girlfriend's nose, cheek and finally left a peck on her lips. She then playfully let herself fall on Mina who let out a gasp at the unexpected weight but giggled right after, wrapping her arms around the tall girl fondly and stroking her hair as Tzuyu closed her eyes, her head resting on Mina's chest with a soft, contented smile on her face.

 


End file.
